Red Scarf of Fate
by yoshi12370
Summary: Koga often wondered why he was attracted to that man.


Koga walked down the path that led to the Fuchsia City gym and his home. It's been over a month since he had last been here since he became part of the Elite Four. He'll call his daughter Janine to check up on the gym, her and a certain visitor. Koga blushed as he remember that said visitor a month prior.

(flashback)

"_So this is it, huh."_

"_It is Matis"._

"_It's Lt. Surge! Don't call me that!"_

"_Hn."_

_Surge suddenly became silent after his outburst. He wanted to be there when Koga leaves for the Indigo Plateau. Koga's bags were fully packed and near the door read to be carried out. Surge could tell Koga won't be here for a long while and he won't see him as much as usual._

"_I'm glad you past your test Koga. Even though I distracted you many times, I'm glad I didn't hinder your chances.." Surge suddenly said. " Hope you kick ass!"_

"_Thank you Matis. Even though you did distract me, I'm glad you was around." Koga replied. Surge suddenly jumped up in response with a little blush._

_Janine walked up to her father with a box. Her eyes misty, like she was holding back tears. "H-here. This is for you father." She gave the box to Koga while trying to hide her tears._

_Koga opened the box to find a new red scarf, similar to the one he's wearing. He took the scarf out the box to take a good look at it._

"_You always told me that any respected trainer should look his or her best when in battle, so I got you a new scarf for you. As an Elite Four member, I want you to do your best while I do mine as the new Fuchsia City Gym Leader." Janine smiled as she wiped some tears._

"_As expected from my daughter." Koga stated. He took off his old scarf and gave it to Janine and put on his new one. " I expect the gym would be taken well cared of while I'm gone, right Janine?"_

"_Yes father." Janine nodded._

"_Well, I'm off." Koga picked up his things and headed for the door. He suddenly felt a tug on he scarf and saw Surge holding the end of it._

"_Matis, what is i-"_

_Surge cut off Koga question with a swift kiss. Koga blushed as they parted and asked, "What was that for?" _

"_Good luck, Surge replied simply._

"_That's nice but I don't need luck with my skill," Koga stated_

"_Heh. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you," Surge joked_

"_Hn." Koga smirked a bit and got his things and left the gym._

_(end flashback)_

Koga often wondered why he was attracted to that man. He knew Matis for years, first meeting him during the war many years ago. They became a sort of tag team in the war, Matis watching Koga's back and Koga watching his. Matis knew a lot about his personal problems and focused on help him instead defeating his own inner demons. Ever since Koga's wife died basically Matis and himself raised Janine. Some of his ways are mind boggling and at times, just plain rude. Koga would probably never learn about their attraction and he always thought it was some sort of faze for him but it never went away.

Koga saw his house on the distance of the path. It look as beautiful as he left it one month ago. The evening light gave the area a mystic appearance, something of an inviting presence to it. Koga finally reached the gates enter the Gym.

The gym was quiet in the evening. This was normal due to trainers usually challenging the gym in the morning. He exited the area and went into the house. He hears a pair footsteps coming his way and is glomped by someone.

"Hm. How many times have I told you to not to make yourself known when approaching something?"

"Hello father," cried Janine. "I missed you."

Koga smiled and said, "Likewise. I see you kept the place intact as I asked."

"Yes, father. I actually had some help today. I had a long battle that made a great mess. The trainer was fairly good..." Janine started but noticed that Koga was a bit tired. "Are you OK?"

"I just need to take a nap Janine. I'll just head to my room." Koga said as he headed for his room.

"Um, father about..." Janine started but Koga already left the room.

* * *

Koga opened the door of his room and found the most interesting site of his life. His room looked basically the same but one particular thing was very different. One his bed was a sleeping man, his blond hair messy, his tanktop and cargo pants still on and laid out on his futon. Koga continues to stare at Surge as Surge slept more. Surge had this peaceful look as he slept, contrast to the home wrecker he is when awake. At that moment Janine walked in.

"Uncle Surge came over unsuspectingly today, saying he had a feeling you'll come today," Janine explained. "I let him in to help out in the gym. I hope it's OK with you father."

"Hm. I'll wake him up," Koga replied as he motioned Janine to leave his room. "I'll talk about this later,"

"Yes father" Janine answer and she left the room.

Koga walked closer to the American as he pondered about the situation. How did he know he was coming home? Koga hasn't spoken to Matis about it at all. He hasn't spoken to him for weeks due to the busy schedule of an Elite Four member. This has to be more than chance. Koga reached for Surge's arm to wake him but noticed something was on it. He looked closely to find that it was his old red scarf, tied around Surge's arm. It looked like he wore for a long while, like he never took it off. The American held on the ends of the scarf like a infant holding on his beloved toy in his sleep. This site softened Koga's expression a bit.

Koga reached down and pulled on the old scarf and as like it was part of Surge's body, Surge quickly grabbed whatever was disturbing the scarf.

"K-koga?" Surge drowsily called out. "You finally came..."

His words are slurred due to just waking up but his expression is pure joy. He suddenly noticed that he was holding Koga's hand and slightly blushed.

"How do you know I was coming home today?" Koga asked. "I haven't told anyone about it, not even Janine."

"Well..." Surge started. "I just had a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah. I think it's a side affect for falling in love" Surge said as he got up from the futon. He dusted himself off as Koga started to blush madly.

"I always believed that when you have strong feelings for someone, your heart will connect to the other . Surge said. "Since I feel I'm connected to your heart, I will know a lot more about you."

With those words going through Koga's head, memories of the times Koga spent with Surge flooded his mind. Many moments at the gym, them sparing, Surge laughing at his own jokes as Koga groaned, Janine playing with Surge as Koga watched, and the final memory with him injured. Koga told him to leave him as Surge goes on but Surge refuses and told him that they are a team and he will never break their bond.

"Well I can tell you're a bit tired so I'll go sleep in the other room" Surge says as he turns to leave the room. Suddenly Surge feels a great tug on the scarf on his arm. He see Koga holding one of the ends of it.

"What is it?" The American asked but is met with a pair of lips. Surge eyes widen and blushes as the kiss from Koga deepens. This is the first time Koga kissed him and it feel satisfying. Surge pulls Koga closer as they finish their loving kiss.

"Thank you...for everything, Surge" Koga said. "I love you too."

Surge smiles, finally being called by his preferred name by his lover and pulls Koga for another kiss.

* * *

A week passes and Koga is again on the road back to the Indigo Plateau. He smiles and looks back at the gym. Feeling confident that the gym is in good hands,he turns around and continues to his destination.

Several miles away on a ferry back to Vermillion City, Surge stand on deck looking out to the sea. He fumbles a key in his pocket and takes it out. He looks at it with love, as it was given to him by Koga. With the feeling of finally being loved, he heads for his seat.


End file.
